Galletas Vudú
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Ichigo come galletas con cara de Rukia hechas por Yuzu y eso le afecta mucho a Rukia; ¿pero en qué forma le afecta? Ichigo no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre pero aun así disfruta comiendolas.  One-shot algo loco con un mal summary xD


**Wuh...se me ocurrio cuando andaba pensado sobre mi fic de Navidad. Algo loco, espero que lo disfruten! :D**

**Discliamer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Galletas Vudú **

Ichigo entraba a su casa tedioso por su dichoso trabajo. Esa jefa suya… lo tenía hasta la coronilla sobre sus abusos y explotaciones de trabajo. A veces se pregunta por qué acepto ese trabajo. Caminó sin gana dentro pasillo de su casa y esperando que se fuera algo de la pereza y el cansancio en el camino. Más sin embargo, una pequeña sorpresa le aguardaba en la cocina. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al oler ese aroma tan delicioso y tentador de las galletas de mantequilla de Yuzu. Se encaminó hacia allá para ser bien recibido por la castaña.

— ¡Ta da!—dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa en sus labios sosteniendo una bandeja grande de aluminio con galletas redondas y recién horneadas.

Ichigo parpadeó ante el unísono dando una señal de confusión total. No por la bienvenida animada de Yuzu—Se podría decir que ya se acostumbró—, sino por la manera de que estaban decoradas esa suculentas galletas. No era nada personal, pero Ichigo se le hacia familiar esa cara que estaba en el centro de esa galleta redonda.

Ichigo se acercó a su hermana, quien ésta estaba acalambrada de la boca por estar sonriendo tanto tiempo, y tomó una galleta para verla con sumo cuidado pero al mismo tiempo con estupefacción. Era algo increíblemente sorprenderte al ver que esa galleta se veía terriblemente a Rukia.

—Yuzu…—dijo Ichigo tras suspirar; esto debió ser una mala broma de su padre. —, ¿de dónde se te ocurrió la idea de hacer galletas con cara de Rukia?

Yuzu parpadeó inocentemente. No sabía por qué la pregunta si su respuesta era tan obvia: — ¡Porque Rukia-chan es linda!—explicó causando cierto sonrojo en su hermano—, ¡además debes de admitir que las galletas quedaron mucho mejor con su rostro!—alzó el molde de aluminio a Ichigo. Éste se puso rígido al observar el comportamientos de Yuzu—Ten una galleta; se que extrañas mucho a Rukia-chan y que mejor forma de recordarla con unas galletas en honor a ella.

Ichigo sonrió antes las palabras de su hermana Yuzu. Habían pasado 17 meses cuando vio a Rukia por última vez. Y aunque su orgullo era más grande que sus sentimientos no quería admitir que si extrañaba a Rukia, aunque sea un poco…; observó las galletas con cara de Rukia. Su rostro estaba pintado con turrón de diferentes colores correspondientes a ella y cada detalle agregado era una maravilla. Esta vez si se mando Yuzu en hacerlas. Pero… ¿acaso Rukia seguiría igual? ¿No ha cambiado su look durante todo ese tiempo? Ichigo no lo sabía…por alguna razón ella no lo ha visitado durante tanto tiempo.

Dejando todo pensamiento a un lado, Ichigo tomó una galleta mientras Yuzu apartaba las demás de él con una sonrisa. Con lentitud, Ichigo mordió y masticó la galleta, disfrutando su sabor.

— ¡Hmmm!—dijo Ichigo con la boca llena— ¡Está deliciosa!

Yuzu se puso contenta ante eso. Sabía que le encantarían las galletas. Pero Ichigo observaba las demás galletas restantes que comer, debía admitir que era bueno ver a Rukia otra vez, aunque sea en una galleta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kuchiki; Byakuya escribía sus informes en su escritorio para la Sociedad de Almas sobre lo ocurrido en la Guerra de Invierno. ¡17 meses han pasado y era tormentoso al notar que aún no terminaba esos informes tan largos de la guerra contra Aizen! Era tedioso escribirlos tan rápido como era posible y hacer una letra impecable simultáneamente. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el capitán debía de cargar la mayor parte del arduo trabajo. Maldijo a Renji en sus adentros, se había desaparecido con la excusa que quería ser el mejor y que debía entrenar, ¡Patrañas!, se escapaba del papeleo impuesto por él.

Pero…que más daba…Byakuya no era un irresponsable como Renji. Suspiró profundamente mientras continuaba con los informes. No había nada más que hacer.

Esa paz se quebrantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al escuchar un grito por parte de su hermana.

— ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Byakuya se sobresaltó y su mano que sostenía la pluma con tinta pasó llevando los informes dejando una gran línea negra sobre el papel. La foto enmarcada de Hisana se cayó y se quebró rápidamente. Los orbes grises del noble estaban totalmente abiertos, como si hubiera visto a Renji peinado y arreglando con el papeleo listo en sus manos. Sin perder el tiempo, utilizó su shumpo para llegar al cuarto de Rukia. A pesar que de su oficina a la habitación de Rukia eran unos 50 metros de distancia el grito se escuchó como si le hubieran gritado en su oído. ¿Qué había pasado? Ese grito fue tan desgarrador que lo sacó de las casillas a Byakuya—que bueno que estaba solo—; su hermana no era así, jamás la había escuchado bramar de esa manera.

Al llegar al dormitorio Byakuya no dudó en abrir la puerta shoji con velocidad. Mala idea…Rukia podía estar desnuda.

—Rukia…—dijo Byakuya tratando de mantener la calma.

Más sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Pero eso no impidió que Byakuya quedara estupefacto ante la vista. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y no parpadeaba. ¿Qué rayos le paso a Rukia?

Mientras tanto, Rukia no se percataba que su hermano la estaba viendo, es mas, el mundo para ella no existía en ese momento. Se miraba en el espejo con horror. Su piel, especialmente su cara, estaba muy roja, tenía marcas de dientes alrededor. Su cabello estaba hecho un asco, estaba como babeado y desarreglado como su un camello o vaca lo hubiera chupado dejando ligas de saliva. ¿Acaso le jugaron una broma de mal gusto? ¿Quién le hizo todo eso?

Rukia parpadeaba con miedo. Lo que no sabía ella era que a pesar que Ichigo no ya no tenía sus poderes de shinigami aún había un lazo entre ellos que los unía. Algo muy fuerte porque cuando Ichigo comía sus galletas con su cara estaba pensando en ella. Pero eso no explica por qué el desastre en su rostro. ¿Quién sabe que hechizo o maldición tenía las galletas de Yuzu con cara de Rukia al comprar los ingredientes en la tienda de Urahara? Era como una especie de Vudú…vaya incógnita.

* * *

**xD espero que les haya gustado, no he podido ir po FF libremente ya que mi compu estaba arruinada :S, ahora ya esta bien y puedo explorar mas y conectarme XD **

**Dejen review para criticas malas o buenas! cuidense :D**


End file.
